


Sleep Close To Heaven

by Tamix13



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person B falling asleep with their head on person A’s lap, while person A sings a lullaby to them, caressing their head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Close To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr

Shaun was dead fucking tired.

They had been going all day, nonstop press and practice. Basically everything that came with getting ready for tour. Shaun was no stranger to the process, but this was more rigorous than anything he’d ever done before.

So excuse him for being a bit exhausted.

He was sprawled out on the couch on the bus, half asleep and dozily watching Ben play video games. The singer was a pretty chill gamer and he had the sound muted so that Shaun could rest. And the drummer must have dozed off at some point, because he woke up to a blanket being draped over his shoulders. The second thing he realized is that he now had a pillow, where before he’d had none. Shaun shifted a bit, snuggling closer because he was warm and comfy. He heard a soft chuckle, but thought nothing of it, just figuring that Ben had seen that and thought it was funny or was laughing at something else.

Out of it as he was, Shaun was startled when a warm hand landed on his head and started to gently stroke and pet his hair. He looked up and could dimly see Ben, who was leaning back against the couch, eyes closed. 

Which could only mean that he was currently laying with his head in Ben’s lap.

Ben had put Shaun’s head in his lap. 

The drummer was really glad that the lights were dimmed because he was sure that he was as red as a tomato right now. The fingers carding through his head felt immeasurably good, sending little shivers down Shaun’s spine and causing him to subconsciously nudge his head into Ben’s hand. 

“Tired?” Ben murmured from above him and Shaun nodded, eyes closing peacefully. 

“Very. Long day. That feels good, keep doing it.” Ben laughed again, and Shaun could just imagine the smile that was spread across the singer’s face. That smile was just one of the many many reasons that Shaun had fallen in love with Ben, and the drummer always loved when he could make Ben smile. 

The fingers continued to pet his hair, and Shaun could feel himself starting to fall asleep again. He was so tired that he thought he was just imagining it when he heard a soft voice start to sing. It was only when he heard familiar lyrics that he realized that Ben was singing to him.

Ben was singing to help him sleep.

If that wasn’t the cutest thing Shaun had ever thought of…

Submitting to the gentle tones of Ben’s voice, Shaun curled closer to the singer and curled his hand in the one that wasn’t currently petting his hair. And right before he fell asleep…

“Good night Shaun...sleep well…”


End file.
